Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{10}{4a^3} = -\dfrac{5a + 9}{4a^3} - \dfrac{5}{4a^3} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $4a^3$ , we get: $ 10 = -5a - 9 - 5$ $ 10 = -5a - 14$ $ 24 = -5a $ $ a = -\dfrac{24}{5}$